Solid-state microwave power amplifier units have power capacity too low for the output requirements of radar and communication systems. For example, a transistor amplifier can provide 10db to 15db power gain with a power output level on the order of 10 watts. For microwave applications that have power output requirements far in excess of 10 watts, a solid-state power amplifier unit cannot be used to provide that output level. A power amplifier embodying a corporate feed technique has been used for this purpose. Signal power to be amplified, but which is at too high a power level for a single solid-state amplifier unit is processed through a microwave reciprocal power divider which divides microwave signal power into several power fractions, each of which is low enough for a solid-state power amplifier unit. If the gain is sufficient to satisfy output requirements, the amplified signal power fractions are processed through another reciprocal power divider, operating as a power combiner and the combined microwave signal power is delivered to the load. If the gain is not sufficient, an additional stage or stages of dividers for the output power of each solid-state amplifier unit further subdivides the several amplified signal powers and a solid-state amplifier unit is provided for each further subdivided signal power fraction delivered by the dividers. Then, when the total power is sufficient one or more additional stages of power dividers connected inversely as power combiners concentrate the power subdivisions into one single output. The microwave reciprocal power dividers are available commercially and are marketed according to power division factor, power capacity, and frequency band. However, a major disadvantage of the prior art corporate feed arrangement is interaction between amplifier units or other line devices in different transmission lines due to signal power reflections through the reciprocal power dividers. Also the combining properties of the corporate feed arrangement requires close control of frequency and phase of the individual signals to be combined since it cannot combine satisfactorily signals of random frequency and phase relationships. In particular, the conventional power combiner cannot be used to combine signals of different frequencies to feed a single antenna without excessive loss, i.e. loss exceeding 6db.